food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonton
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Tortoise Jelly |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Rocketero |fa2 = Uke Mochi |recipe = Pumpkin Pie |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = China |birth year = 202 BC-1st century |cn name = 小馄饨 |personality = Relaxed |height = 183cm/ 5ft.10in. |likes1 = Cloud Tea |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Mike Woodley |cvjp = Kaji Yūki |cvcn = Xie Tiantian (谢添天) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Don't add to your worries, live freely and without worry. |bio = A young man who does as he pleases. He doesn't like to be inconvenienced and often sends his wonton spirits to run his errands. |food introduction = Wontons are a traditional Chinese recipe. They are packed with deliciousness and are often served with a flavorful broth. |acquire = *Shard Fusion *Airship *Token Shop (Random SR Shard II) |events = *Afternoon Break *Food Soul's Wish |power = 1323 |atk = 55 |def = 10 |hp = 379 |crit = 682 |critdmg = 668 |atkspd = 669 |normaltitle = Spiritual Warrior |normal = Wonton summons a dumpling spirit to attack the farthest enemy target, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 25 extra damage. |energytitle = Soul Flame |energy = Wonton deals 40% Atk damage to all enemies plus 78 extra damage, also weakening their Atk by 5 for 5 seconds. Meanwhile when he makes his next 5 basic attacks, his Atk will increase by 10 each time. |linktitle = Super Soul Flame |link = Wonton deals 60% Atk damage to all enemies plus 94 extra damage, also weakening their Atk by 5 for 5 seconds. Meanwhile when he makes his next 5 basic attacks, his Atk will increase by 15 each time. |pair = Tortoise Jelly |name = |contract = In my spare time, I watch the flowers in the courtyard bloom and fall from the trees. I pay no attention to their arrival and departure. But you, please let me have a trace of you. |login = You've returned? |arena = Wanton seems to really like it here. |skill = Decide quickly, Wanton. |ascend = These are powerful forces. Wanton, you can absorb a lot of energy, don't waste it. |fatigue = Wanton has no energy, I won't go with you today. |recovering = Wanton is feeling better now. Huh? You're weren't worried about him? Could it be that you were worried about me? |attack = Let's go for a walk. |ko = You... |notice = Food is ready. |idle1 = Wanna play chess? |idle2 = Don't add to your worries, live freely and without worry. |interaction1 = Dumpling Spirit also wants to eat something. It begins to eat... |interaction2 = "I have Dumpling Spirit here, who can serve me tea, water, and can clean my clothes and cook for me! How convenient!" Is this what you're thinking? |interaction3 = You're so impatient. Whatever you do, you must take your time. |pledge = I have never felt very free and easy. But after meeting you, I just wanted to become entangled with you for the rest of my life. |intimacy1 = As long as it has something to do with you, I will do it myself. |intimacy2 = The first time that you feel like having Dumpling Spirit here is inconvenient, the next time we're together, I'll let him outside to take a stroll. |intimacy3 = Don't think about leaving me one day. No matter where you flee, I will chase you and bring you back. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Lazy Head |skin quote = Oh......It's not completely out of the question to give the wonton ghost a break and brew the tea with my own two hands. But it can only be occasionally. |skin acquire = Afternoon Break event, Food Soul's Wish event. |skin 2= Dreamchaser’s Song |skin quote 2= Did you come because of my song? How long will you be staying? At the end of the day, isn’t it best to be carefree like me? |skin acquire 2= TBA |skin 3 = Gather Your Rosebuds While Ye May |skin quote 3 = Wah! I thought I'd been discovered. Tortoise Jelly treasures the flowers that just started blooming here; if he saw me, I'd definitely get yelled at. |skin acquire 3 = TBA }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}